


FebuWhump2021 Day 12: "Please come back"

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Begging, Blood, F/M, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: After a mission goes wrong and leaves Hulk raging, the reader risks their life to try and calm him down and get him to let Bruce back in control.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Hulk (Marvel) & Reader, Hulk (Marvel)/Reader
Series: FebuWhump2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Kudos: 20





	FebuWhump2021 Day 12: "Please come back"

Absolute devastation barely began to touch on a description of the wreckage. The Quinjet was a shredded carcass, thick support beams bent backwards, pried apart like a metal rib cage to expose the mechanical heart of the ship. The central computer systems were completely smashed to pieces, sparking hopelessly before slowly flickering away into total failure.

You pressed your hand to the metal shell of your ship and sighed. You should have known better than to let Bruce come on this mission with you. None of the team had had great experiences with telepaths in the past but Hulk had been the only one to flatten a small city. The risk was too high from the start and yet you’d pushed… Everything that happened to him today was your fault.

Through a trail of destruction you crept deeper through the ruined village, jumping at every shadow. The only signs of Hulk were what he’d left behind. Very little of the buildings could be salvaged, you noted with shame. You were meant to be the heroes for goodness sake and yet everywhere you went you destroyed the places people called home.

Smart enough not to call out and spook the green giant, you continued on until you reached the shell of the factory where Mephisto had been based. You’d thought Hulk would have run as far away from this place as possible after what Bruce had been through at the twisted hands of the telepath. Maybe he intended to smash it to the ground in retaliation. It was the sort of strange logic that he always followed.

Stepped through what remained of the door, you wove through the maze of corridors until you finally reached the large warehouse at the back. The lights had exploded, probably blown out in the power surge after Hulk smashed the generators. Careful to watch for glass, you moved into the centre of deserted space and checked the shadows for any sign of him.

There. A flash of green behind the largest pillar.

Hands in the air, you kept absolutely still and spoke softly. The last thing you wanted was to spook Hulk when he was in this sort of distress. “It’s me, Big Guy. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help. I’m taking a few steps forward, okay?”

Your footsteps echoed around the large, crumbling warehouse and you winced with each heavy thump. The silent tension was so thick that you could have choked on it. The terrible feeling of impending dread weighed heavily on your shoulders. Hulk wouldn’t normally hurt you but these weren’t exactly prime conditions.

A sharp vibration underfoot alerted you to his movement. You managed to dive aside just in time to avoid being smashed to a pulp. The entire building seemed to shake as Hulk’s fists shattered the concrete floor. He turned sharply to you and yelled, incomprehensible but his rage so strong that you felt it in your chest.

“Hey, hey,” you tried, bleeding palm in the air as you shuffled backward. “It’s me, Hulk.”

He paused for a moment, recognition flickering across his furious expression, but his rage was too strong. Hulk leapt over to you, landing with his feet either side of your body. You curled in on yourself, protecting your core as he lifted you up like a sack and tossed you aside with another guttural scream.

It was a pile of crates that cushioned your landing and, thankfully, not the wall. You’d take cuts and splinters over shattered bones any day. Blood trickled down the centre of your face, a dark red line from your forehead to your nose. You could barely feel the wound, though. You waved it off. Probably just shock. Concussion, maybe. You’d dealt with worse; you’d be fine. There was no time to waste, not when he needed your help so desperately.

Landing on your already dodgy ankle, you clambered awkwardly off the crushed boxes and stumbled back towards Hulk. You made close enough to rest your hand on his thick arm before he swatted you aside again with a backhand to the chest.

“No! Leave us alone!”

You wiped the blood from your nose on the back of your hand and spat out the broken tooth, the sharp remains of the base scratching up the inside of your cheek. “Hulk…” You swayed on your feet, only able to make out a rough green blur where he stood. “Mephisto is gone. He won’t hurt you – either of you – any more. Please, it’s time to let Bruce back in control.”

Hulk slowed once again, his fist clenched but frozen in the air. You sank into the ground, relief washing over you. His limbs started to jerk, his muscles twitching as the change began. Those beautiful eyes stared down at you, the ones that glanced up from scientific journals with humour and softness, that looked upon you with love and affection in the morning sunlight. Bruce’s eyes.

But then Hulk regained control. He slammed his fist down right over your leg. Pain, the kind you’d never experienced, flared up your body, a fire that threatened to burn you alive. Screaming out, Hulk almost got you a second time but you were able to roll out the way with a second to spare. You felt the hair on the back of his knuckles brush your arm as he pulled back for another hit.

Clawing yourself away, a futile attempt at escape really, you still continued to try and reason with him. You always had been one for impossible cases. “Hulk, please,” you cried, almost blessed when he grabbed you by the leg and held you, upside down, in front of his face. “ _Please,_ Bruce…”

Your heart was pounding in your chest, the sharp bursts of pain and accompanying numbness absolutely terrifying. Shaking so hard that it hurt, you held Hulk’s gaze, looking beyond the bright green for any sign of the man beneath. “Please come back to me, Bruce. I can’t do this much longer…”

Something in Hulk’s gaze snapped then. You hit the ground with a thud, screaming out as your elbow shattered on impact. Darkness teased at your vision, unconsciousness calling. Your body couldn’t take much more of this. Before the blackness took you, a pair of gentle hands cupped your cheeks and you saw Bruce’s panicked expression.

You smiled, the very twitching of your lips enough to bring tears to your eyes. You’d brought him back. That was all that mattered.


End file.
